


Project Time

by steveharringtonofficial



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveharringtonofficial/pseuds/steveharringtonofficial
Summary: You and Steve both have feelings for each other, and you manage to get paired up for a project





	Project Time

“Steve Harrington… [Y/N] [Y/L/N] – you’re together for this project.”

You were dreading this day. Paired projects were not your cup of tea and you would much rather do it all on your own. The organising, trying to find a place to meet up, making sure the other person could actually pull their own damn weight – it was just too much for you. But the second the teacher said you and Steve were paired up, your heart fluttered. You’d had a crush on Steve ever since you’d moved to Hawkins in freshman year. And little did you know, Steve’s heart was doing cartwheels at the thought, too. There were worse people to be paired up with anyway, you knew Steve was smart enough to do it. He just had trouble concentrating.

The teacher had instructed everyone to move next to their partners so that they could come up with a plan for what they were going to do. You looked back to Steve who was sitting at the back of the class and silently agreed that he would move into the empty space that had been left next to you. He grabbed his stuff quickly and made his way towards you.

“So, partner. My house or yours?” Steve’s grin spread across his face as he sat down and turned towards you to look at you with his chocolatey brown eyes.

“Is mine okay? No offence, but my mom would probably kill me if I went to a guy’s house, even if it were for a project.” You admitted, slightly embarrassed at the thought.

His grin didn’t waver though, “of course. You live near the library, right?”

Your cheeks blushed pink at the fact he knew where you lived and you took this opportunity to turn away from him and pull out the notes you needed. “Yeah, right across from it.” Your voice was quiet, trying to hide your excitement.

The two of you outlined a plan for what you were actually going to do for your project and eventually agreed that Steve would meet at yours at 6 o’clock. You parted ways at the end of class, with Steve giving you a little wave which sent your heart aflutter as he went in the opposite direction. You’d never have thought that Steve Harrington would be so eager to work with you, but you learn something new every day.

You made your way home at the end of the day and got all the materials you needed to work with Steve. It took you a while to convince you mom to even let Steve come over. You made her promise not to embarrass you in front of him, and even though she agreed you knew that if you didn’t whisk Steve off to your room the second he got in the door, something awkward would come up.

You were helping your mom make dinner when he rang the doorbell, which you rushed over to get, leaving your mom to the dinner.

“Hey, Steve! Come in!” You said, eager to get him out of the view of your mom.

“In a rush?” He joked as he took off his jacket and hung it on the coat rack that stood next to the door. He stood in the middle of the room. The bottom floor of your house was open plan, so he could pretty much see everything. His eyes landed on the kitchen and your mom.

Steve walked over to her, the smell of her cooking wafting through his nose. “Hi, Mrs. [Y/L/N].” Steve held out his hand for her to shake, to which she quickly rubbed her hands on a towel and took his hand in hers. This was agonising for you. “Whatever you’re cooking smells absolutely delicious.”

Steve’s charm affected everyone, and that included your mom. Her eyes lit up at his comment. “Why thank you, Steve.” She smiled at him and you rolled your eyes, grabbing his arm to drag him up the stairs.

“Keep the door open!” She shouted as you reached the top causing you to put your head in your hand in embarrassment. But you kept leading him to your room despite your face going tomato red.

You closed the door, then remembered your mother’s words and opened it slightly. Steve took a seat on one of the chairs at your desk.

“I’m sorry about her.” You gestured your hand towards the door and went over to take the other seat.

“She’s nice.” His smile beamed up at you, causing a smile to appear on your face also.

The two of you started your work and it was nice to have someone who actually knew how to do it properly. Of course, he would get distracted easily, asking you about posters that hung up in your room, or commenting on the number of books you had on your bookshelf.

“I can’t believe we’re almost done. Anyone else and it would have taken weeks to complete.” You stated, writing some notes down, and taking a glance at Steve who appeared to be staring at you.

He grinned at you. “I guess we make a good team.” Steve was still staring and a piece of hair flopped down onto his face making you giggle. “How come we never talk?” Steve fixed his hair but still never took his eyes off of you.

You looked up at Steve through your lashes, then put your notepad down on the desk. “Because you’re super popular and I’m super not popular.” His face went sour, realising his reputation might not have been the best one. His head began running with thoughts that you would never like him back and that this was all for nothing.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N].” You were confused at his apology and furrowed your brow at him.

“That’s just the way things went, Steve. And anyway, we’re talking now. Unless you totally plan to ditch me after you get a pass on this project.” You laughed at him, causing him to chuckle as well.

He lifted his hand to your cheek, tucking away some stray hairs behind your ear. Your heart jumped in your chest and you tried to control your breathing. “I don’t plan on doing that anytime soon.” His voice was quiet, yet it still managed to melt your heart. You couldn’t help the blush that ran to your cheeks as Steve leant in closer. “That is if you’ll let me stay?”

His breath was hot against yours. You nodded in reply to his question and he wasted no time in crashing his lips to yours. They moved in sync like they were made to fit together. You lifted his hands to tangle in his hair, sending goose bumps down his neck.

He pulled away slowly, eyes fluttering up to look at yours. “This project is the best thing that’s happened to me.” You giggled as he kissed you again.


End file.
